More Than A Lifetime
by Higuchimon
Summary: [15/15 drabbles, centi porn LJ challenge, complete, Juudai x Yubel/Yubel x Juudai, Soulshipping] Juudai and Yubel have loved each other for longer than most civilizations have lasted. A very naughty look into their first lives together.
1. Neverending

**Disclaimer:** All canon-based characters, situations, and plotlines are copyright to their original owners, creators, and designers. I make no profit, nor want any.  
**Story Title:** More Than A Lifetime  
**Chapter Title:** Neverending  
**Drabble Word Count:** 100  
**Romance:** Juudai x Yubel  
**Rated:** R  
**Genres:** Romance  
**LJ Challenge:** This was written for the centi_porn challenge, set #1, prompt #10, deep.  
**Notes:** These are set in Juudai and Yubel's past life. About half take place before the transformation, half take place afterwards, and for some variety, I decided that this time, Yubel was male before it. Not that Juudai cares; he loves Yubel no matter what. Gender is irrelevant between them. I do, however, use female pronouns for those drabbles set _after_ the transformation, as those seem more appropriate then.  
**Summary:** Juudai and Yubel have loved each other for longer than most civilizations have lasted. A look into their first lives together.

* * *

Juudai clutched at the sheets, a low and passionate moan sliding from between his lips as Yubel settled in between his legs, her hard length pressing into him deeply. Did she feel like this when he did the same thing to her? He hoped so; hoped that he could give her the same pleasure that she was giving him now, hoped that she felt like he did as she slowly began to move back and forth, each movement striking more and more deeper into his body and into his heart.

His love for Yubel would never die, no matter what.

**To Be Continued**


	2. Again and Again

**Disclaimer:** All canon-based characters, situations, and plotlines are copyright to their original owners, creators, and designers. I make no profit, nor want any.  
**Story Title:** More Than A Lifetime  
**Chapter Title:** Again and Again  
**Drabble Word Count:** 100  
**Romance:** Juudai x Yubel  
**Rated:** R  
**Genres:** Romance  
**LJ Challenge:** This was written for the centi_porn challenge, set #1, prompt #11, shiver.  
**Notes:** These are set in Juudai and Yubel's past life. About half take place before the transformation, half take place afterwards, and for some variety, I decided that this time, Yubel was male before it. Not that Juudai cares; he loves Yubel no matter what. Gender is irrelevant between them. I do, however, use female pronouns for those drabbles set _after_ the transformation, as those seem more appropriate then.  
**Summary:** Juudai and Yubel have loved each other for longer than most civilizations have lasted. A very naughty look into their first lives together.

* * *

Yubel shivered briefly as Juudai ran his fingers through his own dark blue hair. He always got the most delightful sensations whenever Juudai did that to him, and he wanted it to happen more often. He leaned in closer to his beloved prince, closing his eyes.

"You have to meet that princess tomorrow, don't you?" Yubel asked and Juudai nodded.

"Don't worry. I've told you before, I'll always love you, Yubel, no matter what." It was not the first time that Juudai had promised that, nor would it be the last.

Yubel still shivered every time that he made it.

**To Be Continued**


	3. Where He Belongs

**Disclaimer:** All canon-based characters, situations, and plotlines are copyright to their original owners, creators, and designers. I make no profit, nor want any.  
**Story Title:** More Than A Lifetime  
**Chapter Title:** Where He Belongs  
**Drabble Word Count:** 100  
**Romance:** Juudai x Yubel  
**Rated:** R  
**Genres:** Romance  
**LJ Challenge:** This was written for the centi_porn challenge, set #1, prompt #7, hand.  
**Notes:** These are set in Juudai and Yubel's past life. About half take place before the transformation, half take place afterwards, and for some variety, I decided that this time, Yubel was male before it. Not that Juudai cares; he loves Yubel no matter what. Gender is irrelevant between them. I do, however, use female pronouns for those drabbles set _after_ the transformation, as those seem more appropriate then.  
**Summary:** Juudai and Yubel have loved each other for longer than most civilizations have lasted. A very naughty look into their first lives together.

* * *

Juudai picked Yubel's hand and ran his fingers over it before leaning down to lick at the tips, not caring that he was risking cutting his tongue. Even if he had, he wouldn't have cared. Not when it would have been Yubel who did it. But it couldn't happen. Yubel hurt other people, she could _not_ hurt him, no matter what.

He liked the noises that she made as he licked a little more, and kept on doing so, sliding his lips down to suck briefly on the palm of her hand. This was only going to be the beginning.

**To Be Continued**


	4. Hotter Than Hades

**Disclaimer:** All canon-based characters, situations, and plotlines are copyright to their original owners, creators, and designers. I make no profit, nor want any.  
**Story Title:** More Than A Lifetime  
**Chapter Title:** Hotter Than Hades  
**Drabble Word Count:** 100  
**Romance:** Juudai x Yubel  
**Rated:** R  
**Genres:** Romance  
**LJ Challenge:** This was written for the centi_porn challenge, set #1, prompt #12, melt.  
**Notes:** These are set in Juudai and Yubel's past life. About half take place before the transformation, half take place afterwards, and for some variety, I decided that this time, Yubel was male before it. Not that Juudai cares; he loves Yubel no matter what. Gender is irrelevant between them. I do, however, use female pronouns for those drabbles set _after_ the transformation, as those seem more appropriate then.  
**Summary:** Juudai and Yubel have loved each other for longer than most civilizations have lasted. A very naughty look into their first lives together.

* * *

It was hot enough for anyone to melt, except maybe a Molten Zombie or a Blazing Inpachi. Juudai casually threw off everything but his singlet and threw himself into the cold waters of the lake, enjoying the way that it closed over him, wiping away the sweat and cooling him off immensely.

He turned over onto his back and caught sight of Yubel, wearing only his own singlet, as he came closer to the edge of the water. Juudai floated and stared shamelessly.

Yubel wearing that little could always make him melt, and the lake was of no help there.

**To Be Continued**


	5. Making Decisions

**Disclaimer:** All canon-based characters, situations, and plotlines are copyright to their original owners, creators, and designers. I make no profit, nor want any.  
**Story Title:** More Than A Lifetime  
**Chapter Title:** Making Decisions  
**Drabble Word Count:** 100  
**Romance:** Juudai x Yubel  
**Rated:** R  
**Genres:** Romance  
**LJ Challenge:** This was written for the centi_porn challenge, set #1, prompt #8, compromise.  
**Notes:** These are set in Juudai and Yubel's past life. About half take place before the transformation, half take place afterwards, and for some variety, I decided that this time, Yubel was male before it. Not that Juudai cares; he loves Yubel no matter what. Gender is irrelevant between them. I do, however, use female pronouns for those drabbles set _after_ the transformation, as those seem more appropriate then.  
**Summary:** Juudai and Yubel have loved each other for longer than most civilizations have lasted. A very naughty look into their first lives together.

* * *

"All right." Juudai traced a bit of a design on Yubel's left wing, knowing how she shivered and shook at that. "What do you think of this? One night I'll take you, the next time you'll take me? Is that good enough?"

Yubel managed a bit of a laugh. He was trying to get her to the point she couldn't think clearly. It was just as well that he didn't do this when they were in battle together. "I'll have to think about it."

"Let me help you think," he murmured, leaning over to kiss her. It didn't help.

**To Be Continued**


	6. Torments of Pleasure

**Disclaimer:** All canon-based characters, situations, and plotlines are copyright to their original owners, creators, and designers. I make no profit, nor want any.  
**Story Title:** More Than A Lifetime  
**Chapter Title:** Torments of Pleasure  
**Drabble Word Count:** 100  
**Romance:** Juudai x Yubel  
**Rated:** R  
**Genres:** Romance  
**LJ Challenge:** This was written for the centi_porn challenge, set #1, prompt #4, tongue  
**Notes:** These are set in Juudai and Yubel's past life. About half take place before the transformation, half take place afterwards, and for some variety, I decided that this time, Yubel was male before it. Not that Juudai cares; he loves Yubel no matter what. Gender is irrelevant between them. I do, however, use female pronouns for those drabbles set _after_ the transformation, as those seem more appropriate then.  
**Summary:** Juudai and Yubel have loved each other for longer than most civilizations have lasted. A very naughty look into their first lives together.

* * *

Yubel's tongue teased across Juudai's ears, swirled slightly against the outer shell, darted inside for a moment or two before he shifted backwards and began to nibble down the young prince's chest. Juudai toyed briefly with Yubel's hair as best that he could, enjoying everything that his beloved did, and anticipating more.

Yubel nipped across Juudai's stomach until he reached Juudai's navel. There he licked across the small indentation and the heated, tanned flesh that surrounded it. Juudai's breathing sped up abruptly as he arched up wantonly towards Yubel, who went back to what he was doing, extremely well pleased.

**To Be Continued**


	7. Transitions

**Disclaimer:** All canon-based characters, situations, and plotlines are copyright to their original owners, creators, and designers. I make no profit, nor want any.  
**Story Title:** More Than A Lifetime  
**Chapter Title:** Transition  
**Drabble Word Count:** 100  
**Romance:** Juudai x Yubel  
**Rated:** R  
**Genres:** Romance  
**LJ Challenge:** This was written for the centi_porn challenge, set #1, prompt #13, smooth.  
**Notes:** These are set in Juudai and Yubel's past life. About half take place before the transformation, half take place afterwards, and for some variety, I decided that this time, Yubel was male before it. Not that Juudai cares; he loves Yubel no matter what. Gender is irrelevant between them. I do, however, use female pronouns for those drabbles set _after_ the transformation, as those seem more appropriate then.  
**Summary:** Juudai and Yubel have loved each other for longer than most civilizations have lasted. A very naughty look into their first lives together.

* * *

Juudai ran his fingers over Yubel curiously; his father and everyone else had claimed that he would be 'unsightly' and 'hideous' after the transformation, but Juudai didn't believe that. It had been strange and he'd had to get used to seeing this dragonish creature instead of the boy of about his own age, but once he'd adjusted, he hadn't really cared anymore.

The fact that she was now a hermaphrodite didn't make much of a difference either. He or she. They were just names. Yubel was Yubel. The transition was smooth enough for him. Yubel's skin was still the same.

**To Be Continued**


	8. A Simple Treat

**Disclaimer:** All canon-based characters, situations, and plotlines are copyright to their original owners, creators, and designers. I make no profit, nor want any.  
**Story Title:** More Than A Lifetime  
**Chapter Title:** A Simple Treat  
**Drabble Word Count:** 100  
**Romance:** Juudai x Yubel  
**Rated:** R  
**Genres:** Romance  
**LJ Challenge:** This was written for the centi_porn challenge, set #1, prompt #9, chocolate  
**Notes:** These are set in Juudai and Yubel's past life. About half take place before the transformation, half take place afterwards, and for some variety, I decided that this time, Yubel was male before it. Not that Juudai cares; he loves Yubel no matter what. Gender is irrelevant between them. I do, however, use female pronouns for those drabbles set _after_ the transformation, as those seem more appropriate then.  
**Summary:** Juudai and Yubel have loved each other for longer than most civilizations have lasted. A very naughty look into their first lives together.

* * *

Yubel enjoyed the taste of chocolate, though it was hard to come by in Kuragari. That was one of the perks of being a part of the royal household, however. He had access to such treats without much effort. He bit off the sweet bar, chewed, and swallowed, licking his lips afterwards. This was going to have to last him a while. The next trade mission wouldn't be back for months.

A soft noise caught his attention and he looked over to see Juudai staring hungrily. "Did you want some?" he asked curiously. Juudai shook his head.

"Just keep eating."

**To Be Continued**


	9. For You

**Disclaimer:** All canon-based characters, situations, and plotlines are copyright to their original owners, creators, and designers. I make no profit, nor want any.  
**Story Title:** More Than A Lifetime  
**Chapter Title:** For You  
**Drabble Word Count:** 100  
**Romance:** Juudai x Yubel  
**Rated:** R  
**Genres:** Romance  
**LJ Challenge:** This was written for the centi_porn challenge, set #1, prompt #6, give.  
**Notes:** These are set in Juudai and Yubel's past life. About half take place before the transformation, half take place afterwards, and for some variety, I decided that this time, Yubel was male before it. Not that Juudai cares; he loves Yubel no matter what. Gender is irrelevant between them. I do, however, use female pronouns for those drabbles set _after_ the transformation, as those seem more appropriate then.  
**Summary:** Juudai and Yubel have loved each other for longer than most civilizations have lasted. A very naughty look into their first lives together.

* * *

Juudai held Yubel close as she stepped forward slowly, her legs shaking. After the alchemists had rebuilt her body, she had taken some time to learn how to walk again, and she still wasn't as good at it as she had once been. But he gave her all the help that she needed, guiding her step by step.

She never complained about what she had to do. She considered it worth it, all for him.

She had given up being human for him. For her, he would give everything that he had. His love. His body. His soul. His heart.

**To Be Continued**


	10. Windows To The Soul

**Disclaimer:** All canon-based characters, situations, and plotlines are copyright to their original owners, creators, and designers. I make no profit, nor want any.  
**Story Title:** More Than A Lifetime  
**Chapter Title:** Windows To The Soul  
**Drabble Word Count:** 100  
**Romance:** Juudai x Yubel  
**Rated:** R  
**Genres:** Romance  
**LJ Challenge:** This was written for the centi_porn challenge, set #1, prompt #6, gaze.  
**Notes:** These are set in Juudai and Yubel's past life. About half take place before the transformation, half take place afterwards, and for some variety, I decided that this time, Yubel was male before it. Not that Juudai cares; he loves Yubel no matter what. Gender is irrelevant between them. I do, however, use female pronouns for those drabbles set _after_ the transformation, as those seem more appropriate then.  
**Summary:** Juudai and Yubel have loved each other for longer than most civilizations have lasted. A very naughty look into their first lives together.

* * *

Juudai loved Yubel's eyes. They gleamed turquoise green, a shade that he had seen in no one else and didn't want to. They were _Yubel's_ eyes. They could be no one else's. He gazed into them, sometimes for hours, completely content to do nothing but that.

He couldn't imagine ever forgetting Yubel and those eyes. The color never changed, but the expression would, filling with love, darkening a bit with passion, lightening with laughter, and so many other ways that he could scarcely describe.

Even should they die and be reborn, Juudai knew he would not forget those wonderful eyes.

**To Be Continued**


	11. Traces

**Disclaimer:** All canon-based characters, situations, and plotlines are copyright to their original owners, creators, and designers. I make no profit, nor want any.  
**Story Title:** More Than A Lifetime  
**Chapter Title:** Traces  
**Drabble Word Count:** 100  
**Romance:** Juudai x Yubel  
**Rated:** R  
**Genres:** Romance  
**LJ Challenge:** This was written for the centi_porn challenge, set #1, prompt #5, sweet  
**Notes:** These are set in Juudai and Yubel's past life. About half take place before the transformation, half take place afterwards, and for some variety, I decided that this time, Yubel was male before it. Not that Juudai cares; he loves Yubel no matter what. Gender is irrelevant between them. I do, however, use female pronouns for those drabbles set _after_ the transformation, as those seem more appropriate then.  
**Summary:** Juudai and Yubel have loved each other for longer than most civilizations have lasted. A very naughty look into their first lives together.

* * *

Yubel still enjoyed chocolate, though it was harder to get now. Juudai leaned over to lick some of the traces of it from her lips, and stole the chance to steal a kiss at the same time. She enclosed him in her arms and stole a kiss back. Her wings spread out to enfold the two of them and he leaned his head on her chest.

"You taste good," he murmured, tightening his grip even as he moved his head against her chest. "Can you eat more chocolate?"

"Do I really need to?" she asked. He shook his head.

"No."

**To Be Continued**


	12. Satisfaction

**Disclaimer:** All canon-based characters, situations, and plotlines are copyright to their original owners, creators, and designers. I make no profit, nor want any.  
**Story Title:** More Than A Lifetime  
**Chapter Title:** Satisfaction  
**Drabble Word Count:** 100  
**Romance:** Juudai x Yubel  
**Rated:** R  
**Genres:** Romance  
**LJ Challenge:** This was written for the centi_porn challenge, set #1, prompt #14, tingle  
**Notes:** These are set in Juudai and Yubel's past life. About half take place before the transformation, half take place afterwards, and for some variety, I decided that this time, Yubel was male before it. Not that Juudai cares; he loves Yubel no matter what. Gender is irrelevant between them. I do, however, use female pronouns for those drabbles set _after_ the transformation, as those seem more appropriate then.  
**Summary:** Juudai and Yubel have loved each other for longer than most civilizations have lasted. A very naughty look into their first lives together.

* * *

Juudai threw his head back and groaned as the impending orgasm was suddenly no longer impending but was _there_, soaring through him, lifting him up higher than he'd ever imagined he could go. A wordless cry burst from his lips, his hips rising, and his sight was blurred by incandescent sparkles.

When he recovered himself, Yubel was there, holding him in his arms, murmuring soft words that he couldn't quite understand, and didn't feel he needed to, into his ears. Juudai sighed in pleasure and leaned against his beloved, the warm tingle of life and completion running all through him.

**To Be Continued**


	13. Love's Eternal Devotion

**Disclaimer:** All canon-based characters, situations, and plotlines are copyright to their original owners, creators, and designers. I make no profit, nor want any.  
**Story Title:** More Than A Lifetime  
**Chapter Title:** Love's Eternal Devotion  
**Drabble Word Count:** 100  
**Romance:** Juudai x Yubel  
**Rated:** R  
**Genres:** Romance  
**LJ Challenge:** This was written for the centi_porn challenge, set #1, prompt #1, blossom  
**Notes:** These are set in Juudai and Yubel's past life. About half take place before the transformation, half take place afterwards, and for some variety, I decided that this time, Yubel was male before it. Not that Juudai cares; he loves Yubel no matter what. Gender is irrelevant between them. I do, however, use female pronouns for those drabbles set _after_ the transformation, as those seem more appropriate then.  
**Summary:** Juudai and Yubel have loved each other for longer than most civilizations have lasted. A very naughty look into their first lives together.

* * *

Juudai wasn't shy with Yubel, not after all that they had shared through all of these years. But he had something hidden behind his back, and she looked somewhat curious. Whatever it was, he had spent quite a while looking for it in the garden.

"These are for you," he said, offering the half-dozen heliotropes with a warm smile. Yubel's eyes widened; she had loved flowers even before her transformation. These were lovely, even by the standards of the palace, and she knew just what he meant by them. "I mean them, too."

She smiled; she knew that he did.

**To Be Continued**

**Author's Note:** Heliotropes stand for devotion and eternal love.


	14. All For Fun

**Disclaimer:** All canon-based characters, situations, and plotlines are copyright to their original owners, creators, and designers. I make no profit, nor want any.  
**Story Title:** More Than A Lifetime  
**Chapter Title:** All For Fun  
**Drabble Word Count:** 100  
**Romance:** Juudai x Yubel  
**Rated:** R  
**Genres:** Romance  
**LJ Challenge:** This was written for the centi_porn challenge, set #1, prompt #15, button  
**Notes:** These are set in Juudai and Yubel's past life. About half take place before the transformation, half take place afterwards, and for some variety, I decided that this time, Yubel was male before it. Not that Juudai cares; he loves Yubel no matter what. Gender is irrelevant between them. I do, however, use female pronouns for those drabbles set _after_ the transformation, as those seem more appropriate then.  
**Summary:** Juudai and Yubel have loved each other for longer than most civilizations have lasted. A very naughty look into their first lives together.

* * *

Yubel toyed with the button on Juudai's pants. It was supposed to be sewn on much more tightly than it actually was, in his opinion. "This does come undone often, doesn't it?" he murmured, starting to open it up as he did. Juudai only looked amused, but didn't move to stop him. Not that he could have. The light bonds that kept his arms over his head stopped him.

Yubel opened the pants a bit and slid one finger inside. Juudai jumped a little, his groan muffled by the gag. Yubel did so hope that the button was never fixed.

**To Be Continued**


	15. Fused And Yet Not

**Disclaimer:** All canon-based characters, situations, and plotlines are copyright to their original owners, creators, and designers. I make no profit, nor want any.  
**Story Title:** True Love Lasts More Than A Lifetime  
**Chapter Title:** Fused and Yet Not  
**Drabble Word Count:** 100  
**Romance:** Juudai x Yubel  
**Rated:** R  
**Genres:** Romance  
**LJ Challenge:** This was written for the centi_porn challenge, set #1, prompt #2, sweat  
**Notes:** These are set in Juudai and Yubel's past life. About half take place before the transformation, half take place afterwards, and for some variety, I decided that this time, Yubel was male before it. Not that Juudai cares; he loves Yubel no matter what. Gender is irrelevant between them. I do, however, use female pronouns for those drabbles set _after_ the transformation, as those seem more appropriate then.  
**Summary:** Juudai and Yubel have loved each other for longer than most civilizations have lasted. A very naughty look into their first lives together.

* * *

Friction between them, rubbing enough to cause sparks to fly, hot and decadent mouths, touching everywhere that could be touched, sweat that pooled up and dripped onto the sheets, sticky and revolting, but neither wanted to stop, no matter what happened. Yubel's wings bent slightly wrong, Juudai's hair pulled and yanked by her claws, her own tied around his fingers, but neither cared, it was all part of what they wanted with one another, tight and hot and wet and imperfect and wonderful and glowing and everything and nothing…

Juudai cried out, Yubel's voice echoed his, and they were one.

**The End**


End file.
